Kuru
Kuru is one of the four Generals, the highest ranked Soldiers beneath Gozou Enma in the Underworld. Appearance: Kuru, using his transformation powers, did not reveal his true appearance until very late into the storyline. He is almost entirely covered in bandages from his waist up. He wears a black headband with his dark red spiky hair sticking up. His mouth is also wrapped in bandages. His eyes are quite strange -he has a black sclera and yellow irides. He also wear black pants and boots, and also black gloves. Personality: Coming soon... History: Relationships: Ikiro: The Devil named Ikiro was Kuru's partner during his brief time as a Commander. Not much is known about him, except he wore a styled soldier-outfit without the helmet and with no armor on his upper body (except arms and shoulders). He also used a spear and had the ability to generate fog to create an illusionary clone of himself. Equipment: Coming soon... Abilities and Powers: Great Reiatsu: 'As a General, Kuru has very powerful Reiatsu, easily on pair with a Captain-level Shinigami. His Reiatsu is orange, usually changing color to a more darker orange when upset or enraged. As with many others, when Kuru demonstrates his true power, the Reiatsu released creates a shockwave of power. *'Projectiles: '''Kuru can also create bird-like projectiles from his Reiatsu which travels like homing missiles and burrow through their targets. The "birds" also leave a tail or trace of Reiatsu behind them. '''Hand-to-hand-combatant: '''Kuru is extremely proficient in fighting with his bare fists and feet. In fact, his physical abilities have been developed further than his other offensive powers, which led to him using it as his primary weapon. Underworld Powers: '''Hadan: Kuru has knowledge in all but Enma's exclusive Hadan ability, Yukan'na Hadan. Explosive Abilities: This unnamed ability was demonstrated by Kuru against Underworld Demons. He simply touches a target with his hand and detonates the part touched. It has only been shown in his real form, and is usually made by grabbing the targets head and forcing it to explode. Ryutai Kakashi ''(Fluid Scarecrow)'' is Kuru's primary ability. It enables him to transform into any form possible, and is thereby rumored to be an unstoppable ability. However, it certainly does have weaknesses. Before transforming into anyone, he has to see the person with his own eyes. He also can be reverted to his original form by strong Reiatsu surges that interfere with his own Reiatsu which transformed his body. He is also vulnerable to attacks in any form (i.e he cannot transform away from injuries), but his density could increase his defense (i.e he can transform into metal to provide better protection). It is also stated that he cannot stay transformed for longer periods of time, but the exact amount is unknown. *''' Human Body: This body is used by Kuru whenever he faces humans, and is apparently one of his favorite forms. He was still known as Kuru in this form. * Shinigami Body:' The body he used when infiltrating Soul Society. He was known as Madoka. *'Monster Body: This body is commonly used by Kuru, usually for intimidating or fighting. Since it is copied by a real being, Kuru's strength is augmented by it (though his speed seems to lower). *'''Iron Body: Kuru often uses this ability to turn himself into steel (whether he is in his real form or something else), but still have mobility. It is primarily used for defense, as it has no offensive skills. He rarely uses this for long periods of time since his body becomes much heavier and harder to use. *'Water Body:' A form he enters regularly when his own size or density is not suitable. He could also utilize it when taking blows from weaker opponents, but stronger opponents (who usually uses Reiatsu in every attack) could actually damage him severly if he used this type of defense. *'Merge: '''A sub-category of Ryutai Kakashi. By turning his body into a substance (e.g water, oxygen, mud), he can merge with his surroundings and thus quickly travel long distances underground. He uses this to aid him in sneak attacks or for long-distance traveling. Zanpakuto: Upon training in Soul Society for years, Kuru managed to manifest his own Zanpakuto, making him the only being in the world having both Shinigami and Underworld powers. Fuusha (Windmill) is the name of Kuru's Zanpakuto. It takes the shape of a slightly shorter-than-average Katana with a triangular tsuba. In each corner, a small horn or spike protrudes. It's handle is brown and its sheath is striped in white-and-black stripes. Kuru rarely wields Fuusha in its sealed state, since he prefers using hand-to-hand-combat instead. '''Shikai:' Fuusha's release command is "Spin Around", in which the tsuba distorts and starts to flow out in a circle around the handle, and then solidifying into a very delicate, white ring which goes all around the handle. Another identical Katana blade then protrudes from the end of the tsuba, with the cutting edge on the opposite side from the other blade. The handle then disappears into fog, but leaves some invisible handle left inside the ring, which Kuru still holds on to. Fuusha's form is almost exclusively made for spinning, and can emit Kuru's orange Reiatsu when spun. Although it could be thrown, Kuru rarely does so. Kuru is extremely proficient in its use, cutting his enemies with its spinning properties, catching their arms or weapon in the large ring-handle or deflecting projectiles with it is only a few of Kuru's imaginative uses. Shikai Special Abilities: Fuusha has no real abilities, since it is a melee-type Zanpakuto, but can cover itself in orange Reiatsu when spun fast enough. This Reiatsu cloaks the blades spinning and merely makes Fuusha look like an orange spinning disk. It is assumed that its cutting power increases when cloaked in Reiatsu. ' Bankai: Fuusha no Hariken (Hurricane Pinwheel), '''When entering Bankai, Kuru spins Fuusha very fast above his head, cloaking it in dark orange Reiatsu. It then emits waves of Reiatsu outwards and finally, when Kuru stops spinning it, it has transformed into a larger and stronger version of its Shikai form. It still retains its form, but is thicker and darker. The ring gains small spikes along its length, and both Katana-blades transform into toothed, giant broad-sword blades. Kuru can only enter Bankai when deeply enraged, and its power increases along with his anger. 'Bankai Special Abilities:''' Although it is essentially just a much larger and stronger version of Fuusha's Shikai form, its power has greatly increased. It also seems to increase Kuru's physical strength, as his speed was tripled (if not even more). His whole body also emits very dark orange Reiatsu, which apparently is very hot, as the bystanders witnessing Fuusha no Hariken commented on the extreme heat. Fuusha no Hariken is a very rare Bankai, since it can only be activated when Kuru is deeply upset, and its strength equals his anger (i.e its strength rises when he is enraged further, and Bankai is canceled when calmed down).